


Adonis and Ineffabilis

by jasminelyoko



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, dance party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminelyoko/pseuds/jasminelyoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neko a 20 years old girl who worked as part time worker in Hakumaitou Restaurant, the blue King, Munakata Reishi take her to a dance party held by JUNGLE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adonis and Ineffabilis

Neko, a 20 years old female who worked as a part time worker in Hakumaitou Restaurant and Supermarket with her friends, Kuroh Yatogami and Yashiro Isana.  
A man with blue hair, violet eyes and glasses often came to the restaurant, which made her uneasy and uncomfortable, however, she manages to hid it from him.  
“Welcome!”  
“Good morning, Part time worker girl-kun,” the man answered  
“What would you like to have?” asked Neko  
“I want omelet egg and a cup of green tea,”  
“Ok, Kurosuke, 1 omelet egg and a cup of green tea!” Neko shouted  
Kurosuke? Did she mean Kuroh Yatogami the Black Dog?  
“Here you are,” Neko hand over the orders  
“Thank you, by the way Neko”  
“What?”  
“Can we talk privately?” the man asked again  
“Mhm...Sure!” Neko almost stammered

Unbeknownst to them, Yashiro and Kuroh watching them from behind a wall, ready to hear what they want to say.  
“So, tonight there will be a dance party held by JUNGLE, the green clan, I want you and me go there”  
“Uhm....I’m not good mingling with many people, but, I accept your offer,” Neko accepts the offer and they talked, at night, Neko ready to go to the party with pink simple dress and she looks beautiful than before!  
She transformed herself into a pink cat to prevent Kuroh and Yashiro knowing this, in Shizume City Hall, as she enters inside, someone pulled her hand.  
“Waa!”  
“Shhh!”  
“Shall we dance? Ineffabilis?”  
“Sure, Adonis”  
Yashiro and Kuroh watching them dancing from behind a pillar confused what they talked just now, “Ineffabilis and Adonis?” they confused 

Seeing this, other people were thinking that they’re a couple, while dancing, Neko able to feel his charm and elegance and she asked his name.  
“Uhm...may I know your name?” Neko asked  
“Me? I’m Munakata Reisi, the customer at Hakumaitou Restaurant” answered Reisi with his cool and gentle voice  
“A-Are you the blue haired man with glasses?” Neko blushed  
“Yes, It’s me, are you a strain?”  
“It’s too embarrassing to ask that!”  
“It’s okay, I’ll keep it secret,” Reisi winked  
“Yes, I’m a strain”  
“Oh my gosh, they’re a perfect couple....” (Yashiro)  
“But, why the Blue King, Munakata Reisi dances with Neko?” (Kuroh)  
While dancing, Reisi and Neko sung King and Queen of Roses which made the atmosphere in the city hall turned mysterious.

 

(Neko)  
Erabi totta unmei wa sou yo Queen no Card  
Oukan no iro ni somerare kagayaki no naka susumu no  
Hakushu no uzu ga hibiku anata kara no ai wo kanjiru  
Gyakuichi no imi naraba zasetsu ni naru to shitemo

(Reisi)  
Yume ya hikari ya uta ga utsukushii koto wo tsutaetai  
Hikikae ni kanjou wo toki ni kakushite mo ii  
Koufukuna sekai minna no egao  
Mamori tzuzuketeku tame dakishimetai

(Together)  
Nakushiteku koto no kowasa wo shitta keredo  
Kono mune no oku ni mada aru osore no toge to tatakau

Erabi totta unmei wa sou yo Queen no Card (For this part Reisi sung as ‘King no Card’)  
Oukan no iro ni somerare kagayaki no naka susumu no  
Rin to shite suteeji no ue  
Watashitachi ibara no oo to joō....

(Reisi)  
Kon'na tōmeina asa ni anata wa nani omou?  
Rondo odoru dake no kotae no nai mokuba?  
Jiyūna ocha no jikan hitomi no naka ni aru teien  
Hareyakana Parade ga hito yasumi dekiru basho

(Neko)  
Ongaku ya Dance ya min'na Artist  
Funsui no yō ni saku Idea  
Tenshi no shukufuku Candy Melody  
Watashitachi ga sumu hoshi wa tatta hitotsu

(Together)  
Moshi ima anata ga mayotte naiteru nara  
Koko e kite chizu wo tashikame dress ni kiga e dekakemashou  
Erabi totta unmei wa sō yo Queen no Card  
Ōkan no iro ni somerare kagayaki no naka susumu no  
Rin to shite mirai wo egaku  
Watashitachi ibara no oo to joō....

All people who see them dancing and singing, clap their hands in enjoyment. Reisi bow in pleasure followed by Neko.  
“Ah! It’s already 8 o’clock! I have to go work!” Neko seeing her watch, it shows 8 o’clock, Neko run in hurry but Reisi grabbed her hand again  
“Don’t forget that ‘Adonis and Ineffabilis’ is a secret and only we know it, also I noticed Yatogami Kuroh and Isana Yashiro watching us while we danced,” Reisi look to the pillar and Yashiro and Kuroh out of hiding  
Gosh, we get caught! Kuroh slapped his forehead followed by Yashiro  
“K-Kurosuke?! Shiro?! What are you two doing here?” Neko surprised seeing them  
“Uhm...” Shiro wants to talk but interrupted by Kuroh  
“We’re sorry Neko, we followed you from behind, I and Shiro will afraid that you’ll get lost and anyway, why you take her?” asked Kuroh to Reisi  
“Well, it’s a secret” Reisi answered, his violet eyes nearly want to hypnotize Neko and Yashiro, Kuroh points his katana at Munakata’s face

“Tch, I don’t like that kind of answer! Tell me or I will kill you!” Kuroh exclaimed, Reisi smirked and Kuroh confused where did he go, suddenly, Reisi appeared behind him, with his blue aura, he changed Kotowari blade into steel blue  
“W-What the...!”  
“Kurosuke’s katana blade become...” (Neko)  
“Steel blue...” (Yashiro)  
“I’ve told you, it’s a secret,” Reisi whispered, he mysteriously disappeared, leaving a blue rose and blue petals  
“Munakata Reisi, disappeared!” exclaimed Yashiro  
“Let’s catch him, we will not let him escape!” Kuroh, Neko and Yashiro go outside by running, unbeknownst to them, Reisi watching them from a nearby building  
“Hmph, quite interesting trio,” Reisi muttered

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to use relationship with male and female, please comment and give kudos!


End file.
